Electronic tone, light, and music producing games are known. Such games automatically sequence through a plurality of events (such as tones or lights, or both). Upon which the game participants must recreate the plurality of events by hitting various buttons or switches on the device. When the participants matches the identical pattern or sequence, the game may continue by increasing the difficultly of the game. The difficultly of the game may be increased by decreasing the interval between events or increases the number of events the user must match.
One such game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087 to Morrison et al. and is directed to the well known pattern matching game “SIMON” that Is manufactured by Milton Bradley. The '087 patent is directed to a game that includes a plurality of push-button switches, each associated with a tone or light, or both. The device generates a sequence of tones and lights associated with different push-button switches on the game. The generated sequence of events must be repeated by a participant by depressing the proper push-button switches. If the participant correctly repeats the sequence, the machine adds another entry to the sequence and plays the lengthened sequence which must again be repeated by the participant. This process may be repeated until a predetermined lengthened sequence is met or the participant makes an error.
In another game described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,419, the game has a first participant enter in a sequence which must be followed by a second participant. In addition the game can generate a sequence of tones or lights that rotate in a clockwise or counter clockwise rotation around the game board. However, the game itself is a stationary game and does not move.
Other pattern matting or sequence matching board games may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,513 and 4,363,482. However, none of these patents call for a moving board game that requires a participant to match the generated sequence of tones, lights, or music.